Beach Day
by Sdb5ss
Summary: A beach day is too strong to resist for the Anima group. Join Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana as they take a vacation at a local sea town and experience all the fun the sea has to offer. Along the way, Husky growing feelings for Nana come to light when the unexpected happens. Come along and join the adventure!


_**Hi everyone! Just a short introduction here: this is my first +Anima fanfic, so I'm pretty excited to shower this relatively unknown manga with much deserved love. Speaking of love, I'm absolutely in love with Husky and his whole concept in general. I also enjoyed the ship tease between him and Nana. And that's where this story comes in. Bon appétit!**_

The sun sparkled over the golden sand of southern hidden beach. Waves lapped the beach in slow motions, the dark blue-brown water pushing up shells of different shapes and colors. Located just below an unknown sea town, the residents used the hidden inlet to attract any wanderers into exploring the local stores. The economy needed to build somehow.

As it just so happened, the hidden beach did manage to lure some visitors into the sea town. A group of four +Anima children strolled over the little used dirt path, each dressed in a distinct fashion; they looked rather strange. The children were not concerned with the opinions of any stranger though, the bond between them too tight to be unraveled by such petty thinking. After all they had been through they were more than just outcasts banding together to survive; they were a family, a complimenting mixture of playfulness and trauma, fear and love that united them through all the hardships the world threw at them. Each adventure would only serve to tighten their bond, much like this one would.

"Weren't we so lucky to have met that old man?" Cooro asked cheerfully while walking along the path.

"Yeah, who knew that there was a beach here?" Nana replied equally cheerfully. "And it's secluded. We can use our +Anima without any problems."

Senri nodded in agreement.

However, Husky frowned. "How do we know that guy was telling the truth? For all we know, we could be walking into a trap."

Nana stuck out her tongue. "What would an old geezer want with a bunch of kids? If this is the one time I can really go to the beach, I don't want anything to stop me."

Cooro raised his hand, "I second that!"

Husky rolled his eyes. "Of course, you two wouldn't care about the danger."

Nana's sensitive ears picked up his comment, and she turned around to glare at him.

Just as she was about to retort, Cooro cried, "Look! There's the village!" He pointed towards a series of stone buildings in the distance. The duo forgot their squabble and watched as Cooro began running towards it.

"C-Cooro, wait!" Husky shouted, hand stretched out in the crow-boy's direction.

"After him!" Nana took off.

"C'mon Senri. We can't let them out of eyesight," Husky grumbled, running with the Kim-Un-Kur not far behind.

Eventually, once out of breath, the rest of the group reunited with Cooro by the side of one of the buildings.

"I... hate...sprinting," Nana gasped, bending over with one hand on her knees and the other on the stone wall.

Cooro chuckled in embarrassment, locking his hands behind his back. "Heh heh, sorry. I just get so excited thinking about exploring a new place and going in the ocean again."

"Idiot," said Husky, hitting him on the head with his aptly named _Cooro Whacking Stick_ , breathing heavily. "You can't run off by yourself to some place we don't know. We have to stay together."

"Right!" Cooro replied with emphasis, rubbing the sore spot.

Nana surveyed the area around her. "We're going to need something to wear in the water. We can't just go in our underwear. Let's find a place that sells bathing suits." The others nodded.

Together, the group wandered around the small town, taking in the scenery of stone and sandy dirt. An inn with a chimney on the roof lied at the edge. They took note of it for later.

The more they walked, the more they realized that they weren't having any luck finding a store that sold what they needed.

"This is useless," Husky said. "Nobody has bathing suits for sale. How could such a backwater place be so confusing?"

"Let's ask someone for help then," Cooro suggested.

Nana shook her head, "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. We don't know the people or if they're friendly to +Anima. There's no other city nearby to stay at either. We can't take the chance."

For once, I agree with Nana," Husky added. Nana stumbled, turning back to him with shock written on her face. He raised an eyebrow but continued nonetheless. "We're already suspicious enough, a bunch of strangers wandering into town. They don't need to get any other ideas."

"Wow, you two really thought this out..."

"Nana just wasn't thinking like a girl," Husky replied, keeping a cool air.

Said girl gritted her teeth back at him. "I didn't see you trying to stop Cooro. Maybe you're just jealous of my idea."

He glared at her, scoffing at the very notion. "Me? Being jealous of a girl? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever-"

Senri suddenly pointed his finger at a building hidden by two trees. "Store..." It was at the edge of the forest surrounding the town. In the window was a sign that read _Clothes for All Seasons_.

So that's where it's been hiding," Cooro gazed through the window. "No wonder we couldn't find it; the shade's cast right over it." He pat Senri on the arm. "Thanks, Senri. Now we won't lose our beach day."

"C'mon, we don't have all day," Husky went past them into the store, ringing a bell as he opened the door.

Inside were racks full of clothe set into even lines. A middle-aged woman in spectacles was reading behind the counter. She looked up and smiled. "Welcome to my shop, kind strangers. What can I get you kids today?"

"We're looking for bathing suits, please," said Cooro.

"Certainly. They're right this way." She led them to a rack in the middle of the room. On it was bathing suits of different sizes, colors, and designs. "Now let's see..." The woman placed a hand to her mouth in thought, scrutinizing the children.

"You," she told Cooro, "might like this one, a small." She handed him a pair of black shorts with red panels. He held them up, examining them with curiosity and then glowing with delight.

The changing booth is in the back there. As for you," she said to Nana, "You should take a look at the bathing suits here. jF jor the big guy over here, he might be more fitted for an adult size. Over this way..."

The sole girl in the group watched as Senri went down the line with the older cashier. She turned to the clothes in front of her, gasping at them. They were all so beautiful! "I think I'm in heaven," she said breathlessly, grabbing each bathing suit and imagining herself in it.

"Girls," Husky rolled his eyes. He sat on a window's ledge by the wall, viewing the whole scene in front of him: Cooro racing towards the changing booth, Nana going through bathing suits at the speed of light, and Senri, hopelessly watching the local woman as she kept muttering to herself about the most flattering design and color.

After going through them all, Nana finally decided on one that suited her tastes. "Oh Cooro, that bathing suit fits you so well," she said on her way to the changing booth, pausing to admire the boy that was hopping around enthusiastically.

"Wait, put this on!" Husky undid the collar of his poncho and placed it on Cooro. He glanced up at him and frowned. "Your +Anima markings were completely showing. We could have gotten caught!"

"Oh right! Thanks Husky." The other boy grumbled in return.

The eldest of the group exited the changing booth, wearing plain light gray trunks that suspiciously matched his hair and eyes.

"Wow Senri, you look amazing too!"

Put on your shirt! Hide your markings!"

With a smirk, Nana went to try on her bathing suit, the swinging doors left flapping in her wake. There she stayed for some time.

The boys waited in silence.

"Hey Husky," Cooro said suddenly, "Aren't you going to get a bathing suit too?"

The silvery haired lad shook his head. "I don't need one. My special...uh...skill doesn't require for me to have a suit. The...fabric...is waterproof."

"But those are-"

Senri placed a hand on Cooro's shoulder. "Shh..."

"O-okay."

The boys returned to silence again, making small talk with the owner of the store once in a while.

Finally, Husky got up and shouted, "Are you finished yet? We're losing daylight! How long does it take to put on a simple outfit anyway?"

"Sheesh! Ever learned of something called patience?" Nana stepped out of the booth. Everyone's eyes were immediately on her, unable to break away. Husky swallowed.

She was clad in a pale pink, one piece held up by thin straps. A gold ribbon encircled her waist with frills hanging below it. Light blue flowers were embroidered around the neckline.

"You look great Nana," Cooro clapped. Senri gave a thumbs up and smiled.

Husky turned away from her, avoiding her gaze with peculiar ferocity.

"You made a wonderful choice, my dear," the cashier said. She beamed with pride, causing Nana to smile sheepishly at her.

Cooro, grinning, glanced at his younger friend and asked, "Hey Husky, you haven't said anything yet; what do you think of Nana's swimsuit?"

Husky's cheeks turned a vibrant pink. "W-why are you asking me? I don't care about Nana's stupid...cute...bathing suit..." His pale skin did nothing to hide his increasingly growing blush. Nana's own cheeks puffed out in indignation as she crossed her arms. Her eyes did not leave Husky though. A small blush began to grow within.

"Oh, don't you all look lovely." The middle-aged woman led them over to the counter. After giving them a generous discount for looking so good in her clothes, she gave them directions to the secret beach inlet.

* * *

The quartet arrived at the hidden shore, admiring the full majesty of the sea.

Nana gasped. "Even though we've seen the ocean before in Polly Port, I can't get over how big it is!"

"It sure is," agreed Cooro. "It reminds me of how small people really are."

"It's just water," Husky mumbled. With that, he crossed the gleaming sand and stepped into the water. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He moved further in. From his markings, scales started to descend, from his neck all the way to his boots. They stretched across his chest, forming gills and an elegant tail. He sunk into the water, releasing a relieved sigh as he adjusted to this familiar form.

Husky opened his eyes to the staring of the other three. Flushing, he spluttered, "Aren't you going to come in?!"

Cooro came to edge of the water first. After a beat, he sprouted wings and took off. With a laugh, he hovered over Husky's head.

"What are you doing?!"

"This." He tucked in his wings and plopped into the waves. The splash hit Husky square in the face, not amusing him whatsoever.

A few second passed. Cooro had not resurfaced yet. The fish +Anima panicked and dove. He could barely see through the murky water, but was able to find Cooro, struggling to tread water and feathery wings dragging him down. Rolling his eyes, Husky grabbed Cooro by the forearms and thrust them both up. Cooro gasped as he hit the surface, held aloft by his friend's powerful tail.

"What were you thinking, you idiot," he snapped. "Birds with feathers don't swim for a reason. You could have drowned if I wasn't there."

Cooro smiled back at him, no shame evident. "You're always be there for me, Husky." Said boy grumbled at this and frowned. Cooro really was child.

Husky took him to shallower land, making him retract his wings once they reached safety. He turned to his other friends; Senri had found his way to the multi-colored shells littering the sand. He picked each one up, never saying a word and ran his finger over the many ridges and curves of the differently shaped shells. He began collecting them in to a small cloth pouch.

Nana stood at the ocean's edge, waves lapping at her feet. She wasn't an amazing swimmer, having only the experience by bathing in rivers and keeping herself from drowning in the current. She had planned to fly over the sharp stones and shells like Cooro did, but his flying stunt had nearly gotten him killed. She wasn't quite as willing to take the risk. She had never swum in an ocean before. How could you blame her for being nervous?

With a sigh, she waded through the shallow sand. Her feet shrieked and she grimaced, pushing through the unbearable pain. Once the water reached her waist the ground gave way to silky, soft sand, easing the wounds her poor feet had to endure.

"Finally," she said. "What's next now?"

Husky glanced at her and then back at Cooro, who was engrossed in the sea foam he could create by splashing the water, and Senri, still on the dry beach and beginning to build something out of the sand.

"I suppose," Husky said slowly, "that I should teach you how to swim."

"Of course, if we're going to continue traveling, we'll have to know how to cross all sorts of places. So, teacher," Nana wadded closer, causing him to blush slightly, "how do we start?"

* * *

The clouds jbreezed j by in peaceful bursts. Meanwhile, Husky was doing his best to teach Cooro and Nana the very basics of swimming as Senri worked on...whatever he was doing. He had them float on their backs while he held a hand below them, keeping them from floating away or sinking. Nana struggled to keep herself still. His hand was right over her bat markings. Not to mention, it was also a sensitive area...

Next, he taught them how to doggy paddle, stating that it was the basics of all swimming techniques. Cooro and Nana struggled to keep themselves afloat. For every kick, they would sink further and further down. Husky had to rescue them, unsurprisingly.

Eventually his students became proficient enough to be left on their own. Cooro, with his ever-present grin, splashed through the coiling waves. They tossed him around like a feather in the wind, dunking him every time, but he always bobbed to the surface whooping and doing it all again.

Nana practiced her strokes and buoyancy, doing her best to not be capsized by the waves that were playing with her crow +Anima friend. It was rather fun, much more so than just bathing in a river. The salty water electrified her senses. She really had to hand it to Husky j; j he knew what he was teaching. She guessed that should be obvious since he was technically part fish.

Fish had fins that caught water, making it no challenge when it came to maneuvering. It was similar to the way birds, insects, or bats could catch air with their wings. Catching water...fins...wings. Nana gasped, realization stopping her mid-swim. What she was thinking...could it really work? Only one way to find out.

As easy as snapping her fingers, she summoned her bat wings. Then she did a breaststroke, her arms and legs pushing off in arcs, her wings flapping in the water the same way. The water's resistance lessened by an unexpectedly large amount. Amazing!

"Whoa Nana, that's incredible," Cooro said. He watched her swim enviously and rubbed his fingers over his own markings.

"Thanks. You're a pro at swimming."

"You think so?"

"Trust me on it." She winked at him.

Cooro gave a bright smile back. Then a wave knocked him over again. Nana gaped at where he once was while Husky sighed and sunk out of sight. Senri, who had been amassing a giant pile of shells, looked up from his work and gently poked the now beached Cooro.

Nana giggled at how silly they looked. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head. Diving below, Nana closed her eyes to protect against the burning salt and released a supersonic screech. Her ears elongated to catch back the sound waves. She could see a complete map of the immediate ocean floor in her mind, down to each rounded stone. She could even see Husky laying on the ground, his arms crossed below his head as a pillow. Did she really just create her own form of sonar location?

Nana rose to the surface, taking a big breath. Cooro was playing with the sea foam, blissfully unaware of Nana's presence. A mischievous plot began forming in her mind. "Time for Phantom Thief Nana to show off her skills!"

Underwater, with eyes still closed, Nana loosened another supersonic screech. She started swimming as quickly as she could towards Cooro, the remainder of her air supply draining. The current pulled at her, holding her close to the off-shore's edge. Nana's wings grew heavy and her legs tired.

Her lungs were burning. Her time underwater was definitely up. She'd get Cooro some other way. But...which way was the surface? She couldn't see where she was going. Maybe if she tried going up—but what if it was the wrong direction?

Nana peeked open her eyes. She instantly regretted it. The salt blinded her. Her sense of direction was erased. She couldn't see! Memories of a pitch-black forest and a murderous man chasing her, knife too close for comfort as she lost herself deeper into the woods bubbled from her mind. Out of reflex, Nana gasped for air, and swallowed seawater instead. The world was fading around her, sinking into darkness. And Nana sunk...further...and further...

* * *

A glower rested on Husky's calm face as he stretched across the sandy floor. Why did Nana have to use her annoying power underwater? It was bad enough on land, but the sound was only amplified in liquid. Honestly, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. That and the murky water would distract him from how cute she looked. Not that he would ever admit it.

He took off, his long tail twirling in graceful arcs. Though the water stung his eyes, his years of deep diving proved an effective defense against it. Seeing was another matter.

Hands stretched out, Husky searched for Nana's fuzzy outline. Nothing. He went further, frustration rising.

Finally, he hit something solid. He ran his delicate fingers down it. It was an arm—Nana's. Husky's eyebrows furrowed and he shook her limb, hoping to get his angry message across. Her arm stayed limp.

Confused, Husky held her shoulder and squinted at her. Nana's eyes were closed, her blurry form still in the water. Her hair had a soft glow and her mouth was slightly open, as if pleasantly surprised. She was like a sleeping angel in the dark sky.

Dreadful realization shot through Husky. He wrapped his arms around her waist and raced to the surface. Their heads broke into the air, yet Nana was still drooping as a doll would. "C-Cooro! Senri! Nana's not breathing!" Husky screamed. Both boys snapped to attention, fear and grim determination present.

Cooro sprung out of the water, his black wings flapping hard, reaching the swimmers in a matter of seconds. He took Nana from Husky's grasp. She wasn't as heavy as the fish +Anima, but she wasn't exactly light either. He barely dropped her into Senri's waiting arms, standing at the shore, before collapsing.

He held her bridal style, quickly and gently rushing her to firmer sand. He turned her around so that her belly rested on his knee. He patted her back firmly and she coughed up water. Then he placed her on the beach.

Husky, ignoring the pain, dragged himself onto the berm, tail and all. He took the unconscious Nana into his arms. "Nana...please...come back...Don't-don't you dare die on us!"

Senri and Cooro stood behind him, somber expressions on their faces. Cooro's eyes grew glassy while Senri lowered his head, his own eyes hidden by the shadows.

Without warning, Nana's eyelids fluttered open. She groggily took in her environment. "Huh? How'd I get here?" she murmured.

Husky stared at her. Then he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "You stupid girl," he whispered under his breath. Was Husky actually hugging her? All she could do was chuckle sheepishly.

Cooro seemed as if he was ready to burst in happiness. The teen next to him was more reserved but relieved nonetheless.

The brunet asked, "Are you okay Nana? Husky said that...you weren't breathing..."

"I'm alright. Just shaken up. I think I'm ready to head to the inn."

"Sounds good! We haven't even dried off yet, and I'm freezing."

"Then we better get going."

With that said, Senri pulled Nana up and the group left.

* * *

When they arrived, they discovered that they had spent almost all their money on the bathing suits. For this, Cooro found himself at the painful end of the _Cooro Whacking Stick_. The group could only afford a single room in the end.

The room was cozy enough, with a small fireplace and a creaky wooden table with benches on either side in the corner. Two queen sized beds were next to the left wall. A portrait of the sea hung above them.

The sun was setting now. The wet air chilled the town as temperatures dropped. Nana was quick to light the fireplace after everyone changed into their pajamas. Husky settled on the bed closest to the fire while Cooro and Senri sat on both sides of the table. Senri dumped his shells and pulled out his special book. Cooro "oohed" them and started counting how many there were.

Nana turned from the warmth of the glowing fire. She gazed at Husky's back. He had been unusually muted the entire trip to the inn. What was going on in that tsundere mind of his?

She brushed around the bed and sat next to him. He visibly stiffened and said, "W-what are you doing? There's other places to sit..."

Nana wanted to groan but kept her composure. Instead, she smiled softly at him. "I just wanted to say...thank you...for what you did... I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and the others. I never really considered how dangerous the ocean is."

Husky gaped at her. Then he turned his head away so that the shadows hid his face. No sound escaped him until his distant stare returned to her inquisitive eyes. "I... I didn't want to lose you. Not the same way I got my +Anima."

"When Lady Dylana threw me into the palace pond, it was the most traumatic experience of my life. I was choking on liquid darkness and almost died because of it. You went through the same thing as me..." Huksy clenched his fists. "That should have never happened. I'm sorry."

Nana was shocked. He was truly worried about her, something his grumpy exterior never would have revealed on his own. He cared more than he let on.

Nana reached for Husky's hand but hesitated at the last moment. She decided to her hands in her lap. "It's not your fault," she said. "Besides, I've always got you to rely on. The ocean has depth to it, just like you." Husky's cheeks flushed in the firelight as he frowned at her. She grinned cheekily back.

A yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes grew heavy and she flipped the covers of the bed up. She snuggled underneath, seemingly oblivious to Husky's extreme bewilderment and agitation.

"N-Nana!"

She peeked one eyelid open and turned her head slightly in his direction. "What? I'm going to sleep."

"In my bed!"

"You know we only have two beds so everyone has to share anyways. I chose this one."

"B-b-but-!"

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sleep with Husky tonight?" Nana called out.

"Go ahead," Cooro answered on behalf of himself and Senri.

"See," Nana said. "They're fine with it."

"I don't want to sleep with a girl," Husky said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to touch you in your sleep, and you already hugged me today so you've got no reason not to."

"But-you-ugh! Fine!" He blushed again, throwing up the covers and lying at the very edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Cooro j smiled at them in a knowing way. "Senri, don't put the shells in the book!"

* * *

The fire burned softly as the group of four slept in peaceful slumber. They were in need of a rest after such an eventful day.

Senri in was spread out across the bed. Cooro's head rested on his chest as a pillow.

Husky had gravitated towards the middle of his bed, more out of necessity than anything. It wasn't very comfortable on the edge.

He felt Nana's breath on his face, cool yet refreshing. When he was tired, he didn't really mind how close they were as much.

At some point their bodies touched. Nana's eyebrows were furrowed and her breaths came out short and quick. Husky unconsciously swaddled Nana. She relaxed in his grip and without thinking about it, she summoned her bat wings and wrapped them around him. He snuggled closer to her. His tail appeared, entwining in her legs.

And so, the children slept peacefully, their bond stronger than it had been in a long time.

 _ **Finally done y'all! Almost missed the deadline for this year, but I did it. I had fun writing this. It's gotten me into the mood to write some more fanfiction ;) I hope I did my part to contribute to the fandom. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**_


End file.
